Healing
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters is in trouble and hurting, can Kenny heal him?


I knew one day someone would find out about it, but I wasn't excepting it to turn out like this nor was I expecting it to be _him_.

* * *

I was standing on the top of the stairs, watching my dad who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I was hoping he wouldn't see it and that maybe this time I would get away with it, but I'm never that lucky. I knew my dad noticed it when he put his newspaper down and stared at the carpet, his face getting redder with anger by the second.

"Butters! Get your butt down here, now!" I slowly made my way down the stairs, trying to think of something to say, so I wouldn't get punished.

"Y-yes, sir?" I asked, knocking my knuckles together in a nervous fashion.

"What is this?" He pointed to the stain on the carpet that I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Um, it's-it's a..." I mumbled, getting scared by the look on my dad's face.

"Stop mumbling and answer the question!" He said, gritting his teeth and moving closer to me.

"It-it's a s-stain from my D-Dr. Pepper-" And before I could try to explain how the stain become to be, my dad grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me off the ground, shaking me violently.

"I told you not to drink sodas in the living room! Now you've created an ugly stain that's just as ugly as you are!" He yelled at me, spitting in my face. He threw me on the couch and started unbuckling his belt. "You are grounded, mister!" He screamed while slashing the belt into my back. I yelled in pain, trying to fight him, but he's so much bigger and stronger than me that it was useless. I tried to cover my face as best as I could, but the headache that was forming was making it really hard for me to think. I started hearing a knocking sound in my head as I tried to close my eyes tighter. I realized the knocking wasn't in my head when my dad shuffled to the door, mumbling something about being interrupted. He swung the door open, probably planning to yell at the intruder, but instead was punched in the face and knocked down to the ground.

I was so stunned that I forgot for a moment that I was laying on the couch, bleeding from my back. I looked up to see who my hero was and was shocked to see a boy with an orange hoodie that was covering his face standing in my doorway with his fist raised. When he noticed me on the couch, he rushed over and grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch and out the door. Everything was moving so fast and I didn't have a clue what was going on. Before I realized it, we were in Kenny's house and Kenny was laying me gently on his bed. He lifted up his hoodie, so I could see his face and he looked extremely worried and concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he started looking over my body.

"Y-yeah. What are y-you doing?" I asked, as he raised one of my arms.

"Checking for injuries." He simply said as continued. He started lifting up my shirt and I immediately pulled away from him. I didn't even know why Kenny was concerning himself with me and I really didn't like bothering other people.

"I-I should go. I'm sure m-my parents are g-going to b-be real sore if I d-don't head b-back." I said, as I started to get off the bed. I'm sure my dad isn't going to be too happy when I get home, but before I could make it to his bedroom door, Kenny pulled me back onto the bed. "K-Kenny!" I yelped in surprise as he pinned me to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." He lifted up my shirt again and when he didn't see anything on my chest, he rolled me over and I knew my back was as bad as it felt by the way Kenny softly gasped. I tried to roll back over, but he kept me pinned in my position. I felt his fingers gently trace my spine till they reached the slash, then I felt the bed move a little as Kenny re-positioned himself and then I gasped when I felt his chapped lips press into my back.

"K-Kenny, w-what are you d-doing?" I asked, my words muffled by the pillow I currently had my face buried into.

"I'm healing." was Kenny's only response as he continued kissing up my back, onto my neck, and on my cheek. "Butters." He mumbled into my skin. I looked up into his face that was extremely close to mine and he gently pressed his lips onto mine in a chaste kiss. When Kenny pulled away, he was smiling and looked really happy. I couldn't help, but smile back, because seeing Kenny happy made me feel warm on the inside. He started moving off the bed and I whimpered from losing his body heat. I saw him smirk as he went to the other side of the room. He grabbed a first-aid kit that was in a dresser, mixed in with a few clothes. He came back to the bed and straddled me while I was still laying on my stomach.

"This is going to sting a little." He softly warned me as he pressed something onto my back. I yelped from the sudden pain and Kenny bent down and started nibbling on my ear, which seemed to make all the pain go away.

When he was done, he put the first-aid kit on the floor and rolled me onto my back. We stared at each other for awhile, letting what just happened to sink in. I decided to be the first to speak.

"K-Kenny, w-why did you s-save me?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was silent for a few more seconds until Kenny finally started speaking.

"I was going to your house to see if you wanted to hang out, but when I got to your front lawn, I started to hear your screams." Kenny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't like seeing him this sad and unconsciously started rubbing his back in a comforting way. He opened his eyes and smiled at me while I waited for him to continue. "I peaked into the window, thinking maybe you were just getting chased by a spider or something, but when I saw your dad...hitting you...I didn't even think. I just started pounding on the door and when your dad finally answered, I punched him. I don't regret it either." Kenny reached for my hand that was rubbing his back and intertwined our hands together. "I've actually liked you for a really long time, but I was afraid you'd think I was disgusting." Kenny was now staring at our hands with a sad expression and for the first time that day, I cried. Kenny, who seemed shocked by the outburst, pulled me into a hug and started rocking me.

"S-sorry! I-I'm just s-so happy! I c-could never s-see you as d-disgusting, K-Kenny! T-thank you s-so much for s-saving me and..." I pulled away from the hug and looked directly into his eyes, "I like you, too." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed him.

I started to feel exhausted from everything that has happened and laid back on the bed. I would worry about my dad tomorrow, but for now I just want to rest. I could already feel myself falling asleep as I closed my eyes, but the last thing I heard was Kenny crawling beside me and whispering into my ear, "I will always heal you."


End file.
